1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cell plates for alkaline cell accumulators, and more particularly to the field of cell plates formed of fabrics woven at least partially from metal wire and including areas of double layer fabric forming containers for the active mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubular fabric cell plates are known in the art, but the conventional textile fabric cell plates are not strong enough for use in alkaline cell accumulators. Perforated sheet metal is commonly used for alkaline cell accumulators, but the cost of manufacture is relatively high, and the attainable ion exchange rate through the sheet metal is relatively low.